Nothing for now
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: I was bored and started this. What do you think?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry Trish, I "stole" your last name.

1. Disclamer: I don't own anything...just the story,and some of the characters.

Chpt. 1.

The students scrambled onto the train. Two first year girls were among the mob. One was 5'3" with long light brown hair w/dark blue streaks running through it.(A/N: the person who made this girl, her idea of long hair...is just below the shoulder.) Her cold dark blue eyes moved across the mob with well hidden fear.

"Oh my gosh" whispered her friend.

The first one jerked her head toward her friend. She was 5'5" with long honey hair that lay half-way down her back. She held her head high, shoulders back, and back straight as if trying to be better than all the others. Lastly, her green hazel eyes brought out her face, almost brightening it. She pointed toward someone in the crowd. It was a young male with white blond hair that was combed straight back and cold blue eyes, his skin was unnaturally pale.

"What about him?"

"He's so cute!"

She gave her friend a weird look and leaned away from her slightly, her friend gave her a cold look in response and stalked off angrily. The first girl rolled her eyes and followed her friend, eyeing the cage her friend carried in her right arm. A large tiger cat with wide yellow eyes hissed as the first girls friend carried it through the crowd. They walked to the end of the train and stepped into the last compartment.

Another girl was already sitting there. She turned her head toward them, her face was stained from tears, her blue eyes were slightly unfocused from crying so much, and her black hair was stuck to her face.

"Hi", she whispered hoarsely.

"Hi", the other two murmured.

"Im Selene Haylee Brooks."

"Kitty Rachelle Nortez."

Kittys friend was busy carefully placing her cats cage on a seat. It barely just fit on the seat. She opened the cage and the cat lightly jumped out.

"Im Rogue," she said pausing for a moment, "Marie Fiona Lashel. And this is my cat, Tigerlily.

Selene turned away from Kitty and Rogue.

"Are you ok?" Kitty asked.

Selene didnt answer, so, Kitty, thinking she couldnt hear, spoke louder, "whats wrong?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!"

Kitty pulled back and glared at her, she glanced toward Rogue who shot her a just leave it be look.

Kitty turned away from Selene and sat grumpily in a seat. Rogue sat down as well and engaged Kitty in a conversation about their favorite t.v show Dragon Ball Z.

Thats the end of Chpt 1. Its a lot worse than the written copy...I killed it:-( Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter OR any of the characters. Unless...nah...never mind...it would NEVER work:( Anyway...I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile...I've been BUSY! OK...on with the story

Hours passed before the train to slow down. Rouge began to slightly smile, and Kitty happily grinned.

"We're almost to Hogwarts." Kitty said.

The Hogwarts Express stopped at the Hogsmead train station. In a rush and bound the students clambered off the train. Rouge gave a mad dash for her cat as the door was pulled open.

They joined the mob once more with Selene slumping slowly out. They stayed close to the train while Rogue tried to shove Tigerlily back in her cage.

Selene watched them with unfocused vision then began to cry once more. She turned away from the others and began to run. Selene ran as fast as she could, Kitty stared after her until she disappeared in to the darkness. Kitty glanced around and saw Rogue walking toward some boats.

"Come on Kitty." Rogue called irritably.

Kitty knew something was wrong Rogue never called her Kitty, never. She quickly followed her friend to the boats. Kitty, Rogue, the pale boy Rogue called cute, and a girl with a bored look, black make-up and a piercing in her right eyebrow took one row boat.

"Hi." Said Kitty sitting where she wasn't close to anyone. "Im Kitty Rachelle Nortez."

While Kitty tried to start a conversation with the girl in dark clothes, Rogue talked to the pale boy.

"Hi."

He jerked his head around and gave her a slight smile "Hi."

"Name's Rogue."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He replied.

Kitty who had finally got the girl's name from her (Tres Zan.) jerked her head around at the name Malfoy. She suddenly reached out and pushed Draco out of the boat.(A/N; hehehehehe FUN!)

"Draco!" Rogue screamed

Rogue turned and knocked the tar out of Kitty(A/N: NOT NICE!) knocking her out of the boat as well.

"Rachelle!" Rogue yelled forgetting her anger.

She grabbed her friend's arms and pulled her back into the boat. With a shake of her head, she helped Draco back into the boat as well.

"What was that all about!" Draco yelled at Kitty.

"You are related to Lucius Malfoy!" Kitty yelled back.

"Yes, I'm his son."

Kitty gave him a dark look then turned away from him.

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Draco replied

They sat in brooding silence the rest of the way up to the castle. They didn't feel like looking at the scenery so they waited.

Within minutes they were climbing out of the boats and toward a door. They were led into a small room where they stood together silently.

A tall silent woman stepped inside . She had piercing black eyes, black hair pulled into a bun, square glasses on her nose, black robes, black hat, and had a stern look upon her face.

"Follow me." She said solemnly.

They walked in a line into the Great Hall. Four long tables were with a fifth in front of them. The other students sat watching the first year students walk through the door. The tall woman sat a three-legged stool in front of them. On top she placed on ragged wizard's hat. Everyone looked silently at the patched hat. The brim of it opened like a mouth and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"Ok," called the tall woman, "when I call your name pleas come forward, put on the sorting hat and sit on the stool."

"Adams, Matthew."

A young male with wide black eyes and short black hair came nervously walking to the front. Nervously he placed the old hat on his head and sat down.

The hat hesitated for a moment before it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Matthew pulled off the Sorting hat and headed for the Hufflepuff table.

Kitty turned toward Rogue.

"This is weird." She whispered.

"I know." Rogue whispered back.

Kitty glanced away from her friend and glances around. In front of her Tres was speaking to a boy that looked a lot like her. Kitty grinned slightly as she turned back toward the sorting.

"Banks, James."

A small black male walked along the line. His black hair had been crew-cut. His black eyes looked excited. He sat upon the stool and placed the hat on his head. It slide down over his ears.

'Hmmmm," said a soft voice, " I see, you have a thirst for blood, you have tried to commit suicide many times before, therefore I put you in "SLYTHERIN!"'

Kitty raised her eyebrows and she swore she saw the boy give a slight smirk. He walked cheerfully toward the Slytherin table.

"Banks, Luke"

Luke was the exact twin of James. From his black crew-cut all the way down to his jet-black combat boots. He walked slowly and silently toward the three legged stool. Nervously he placed the Sorting Hat on his head and sat down.

'Let me see,' murmured the Sorting Hat, 'you are brave. And loyal, the many times your brother nearly died you saved him from himself. Therefor I put you in "Gryffindor!"'

Luke got to his feet and walked unsteadily toward the Gryffindor table. They welcomed him with grins and immediately engaged him in a conversation.

Kitty began to grow bored so she glanced around at the line again. Just behind her Rogue and Draco murmured softly, Draco was still dripping water. Behind them another pair of twins stood. Both were a deep brown and had long brown hair. Yet one had light green eyes while the other had light blue eyes. The one with light blue eyes glances silently toward her. A slight smile appeared upon the girls face.

"Lashel, Marie"

Rogue stepped out of the line and nervously began her walk up to the Sorting Hat. She sat silently and gently placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

'You have a thirst to prove yourself,'the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear, 'ever since you were young, you have longed to be accepted, you allow nothing to stand in your way. Therefore I put you in "SLYTHERIN!"'

Kitty clapped along with the Slytherins. She didn't think she wanted her best friend in that house, but she was happy for her all the same. Marie sat down at the Slytherin table with a slight smirk..

Kitty watched friend and tuned out all the others so she just barley heard when they called, "Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked with a pride filled stride. Rogue her eyes and so did Kitty. He sat down on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

'You have a desperate need to prove yourself. And you're a Malfoy. There fore I put you in "Slytherin!"'

Draco grinned with pride as he walked toward the Slytherin table. Kitty rolled her eyes again but not only at Draco's actions but Rogue's as well, she was letting that...that guy sit with her.

'I can't believe her,' Kitty thought angrily, 'how dare she let that Slytherin sit with her...oh, wait...she's a Slytherin too!'

Kitty looked skyward to cover her mistake and froze. The ceiling was beautiful. It was a deep purple, almost black color, silver pinpricks stood out against the sky

"Wow!" Kitty whispered. 'Hope there is no moon tonight.' At that thought Kitty began to hyperventilate. Her eyes widened and she began to feel as if everything was closing in on her. She lifted her hands to push everything away.

Suddenly something poked her in the back. Kitty jerked around still breathing hoarsely. The girl with light blue eyes was silently watching her.

"Excuse me," she said in a medium-deep voice, "what is your name?"

"Kitty Rachelle Nortez." Kitty rattled off. "Why?"

"She just called you." answered the girl.

"Nortez, Kitty" McGonagall repeated.

Kitty turned slightly pink as she slowly made her way up to the front of the line. She didn't say a word as she nervously sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

'You are loyal. You're brave. When situations arise you stand your ground. Therefore I put you in "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kitty nervously removed the Sorting Hat from her head. She stood there with her eyes slightly wide. Slowly she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"You okay?" a young male asked Kitty.

Kitty didn't look at him just nodded slightly "Yeah, I'm alright."

She placed her head on her hands for several minutes then lifted her head and realized that she was out longer than she thought.

"Potter Joanne."

One of the dark girls walked out of the line and walked to the front of the line. She sat on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. Before it slide over her eyes Kitty saw Joanne's eyes, they were light green.

'Hmmmm,' said the Sorting Hat, ' you are a good loyal friend to those you've known the longest. You would do almost anything for a friend. Therefore I put you in "HUFFLEPUFF!"'

Joanne stood up and waved cheerfully. The girl with light blue eyes waved back. Joanne walked happily toward the Hufflepuff table. She sat down beside the ghost of the Fat Frair.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Thanks" Joanne said turning in time to hear:

"Potter, Roman"

Joanne's twin stepped away from the line and nervously walking toward the stool. She sat down and allowed the Sorting Hat to slide on her head.

'I see,' murmured the Sorting Hat. ' you hide behind a sharp wit even though you truly care. Your strongest tool is evil sarcasm. Therefore I put you in "RAVENCLAW!"'

Roman slowly pulled the Sorting Hat from her head. Kitty could have sworn she saw tears in the girl's eyes. But Roman grinned and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

Kitty closed her eyes and shook her head. When she slowly forced her eyes open again she saw only two people left.

"Zan, Jabeth"

One of the remaining two stepped forward. He looked a lot like Tres, only he had more piercings, From the middle of his left ear down was a line of black studs. In his right was a line of blood red ones. Unlike Tres he didn't have his eyebrow pierced, but he did have his nose pierced with a black stud. Kitty blinked several times thinking that it was the fuzzy edges of her vision that made her see what she thought she saw. No...it was true. The reason have piercings above the middle of ear was because the top part came to a point.

Jabeth made it to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat slid over his ears but stopped above the piercings. 'Hmmmm,' the Sorting Hat said. 'You live on the wild/dark side. Therefore I put you in "SLYTHERIN!"'

Jabeth smirked as he removed the Sorting Hat and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Zan, Tres."

Tres stepped forward and Kitty slowly realized that Tres also had her ears pierced. Down the left was a line of blood red studs and down the right was a line of black studs. Her ears too were pointed at the top. Kitty blinked and shook her head again. Her eyes were becoming unfocused. She blinked and focused her eyes on Tres.

Tres sat down on the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. 'You have a determination to prover yourself.' the Sorting Hat said 'you love of darkness will hold you strong. Therefore I put you in "SLYTHERIN!"'

Tres removed the Sorting Hat and walked with pride in her dark self toward the Slytherin table. Kitty grinned groggily at the girl as she sat across from her brother. Then Kitty passed out.

Sorry again that it took so long! But the person who wrote this (I'm her friend and typing this for her.) Wrote SO much for this chapter! Its almost six typed pages (including this!) SIX TYPED PAGES! That's WAY to much to get after a week or so...well, from me anyway...I have school, choir, a boyfriend, and soon a job, plus my social life! So what can you say? I have a full day of stuff...that really needs to be done(not really, I just say it does :P) has a mental break down before falling over dead!

Well, I'll have the third chapter up as soon as I can! R&R!

Door opens to the room and Warrior walks in and eyes her friend. Gently she nudges her with a toe "Wake up little Kitty or I can't write more."

Kitty jerks alive and stares with big blue eyes

"Write more!"

Please R&R


End file.
